Fighting + Vampire
Previous episode: New Order + Vampire Next episode: Truths + Vampire Episode 3 Summary Saizou Returns and again he picks on the new student Onon Shizuki thinking he smells like a human. But Onon teaches Saizou a lesson on respecting people. Meanwhile Kokoa as usual, tries to pick on a fight with Moka while Onon is watching the fight between the two sisters. Characters/Returns *Saizou (Returns) Plot Episode 3 Another day a Yokai Academy, as Tsukune is walking to the school. Moka shows up by Tsukune huging over his arms as usual. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari show up by Tsukune all fighting over him. They all wonder where Kurumu is. Onon who is in the forest, is training his fighting moves. Kokoa sees him training. Onon rips through his training dummies. He create Voodoo daggers and throws them at the dummies. Onon sense's someone nearby him. Kokoa at far distance is just watching him. Onon throws a Voodoo dagger near the tree where Kokoa is standing. Kokoa freaks out. Onon was aiming to miss the shot. He tells her that its rude to stare at him while he trains. Kokoa notices a Necklace around his neck, she wonders on whose it is. So she tells him. Onon tells her it "It belong to an old friend of mine." Onon excuses himself from Kokoa. Kokoa is questioned on what going on with him. She notice that he has no hastation going thru his eyes. Everyone is in class, Ms. Nekonome teaches her class english litature. There Class ends and have there conversation. Onon gets up out of his Chair in class, Tsukune, Moka talk to him if he would like to join the Newspaper club. Onon dosen't listen to them, he just ends up walking away from them. They all wonder what's going on with him. Onon walks through the Courtyard. He goes to the vending machine for a drink. Saizou comes up to him asking him if he's the new kid. Onon tells him that he is. Saizou picks on him thinking that he's actually a human cause he smells like one. Saizou grabs him by the collar on his coat. Onon tells him not to touch him. Tsukune, Moka and the others see Saizou trying to pick a fight with Onon. Onon tells Saizou on what if he is human, what would Saizou do to him. Saizou tells him that he will expose Onon for entering the monster world. Kokoa watches from far distance. Onon tells Saizou to give his best shot to kill him. Saizou throws Onon across the courtyard. Nobody can see thru the dust that covering him. The dust clears up and Onon has his eyes shut. He opens his eyes and they turn bright Orange. Saizou wonders why the Onon's eyes turn orange. He tells saizou that he know what he did to Tsukune, that he almost tried to kill him. Tsukune and Moka wonder how Onon knew that. Onon says "you wondering on how I know that" its because Tsukune told Onon everything from the first moment that Tsukune set foot in the monster world. He tells him not to mess around with Tsukune, him or any of Tsukune friends and not to underestimate the humans because there not weak. Saizou calms down and that he wont bully on people ever again. Onon tells Saizou if he ever bully anyone around campus, he will have to punish Saizou. Saizou gets in agreement with Onon. After there fight ends. Kokoa comes in with here Spike ball looking weapon trying to hit Moka. Tsukune steps in protecting moka from Kokoa's attack. Onon catches off guard noticing Kokoa is attack Moka. So Onon steps in uses his own wrist to blocks Kokoa's hit. Onon tells Kokoa on not to fight on Tsukune. Kokoa tells him that he's not trying to fight with Tsukune, but instead Moka. Onon tells her that she is not going to harm both of them. Kokoa's sees Onon eyes are still orange. Onon tells her to look at herself on miss treating Moka. Onon use his other wrist and uses one of the sharp spikes on the weapon to cut himself. Kokoa tells him that he's crazy for cutting himself. Kokoa smells the blood scent from Onon. catching Kokoa's attention Onon grabs the weapon from her hand. Kou ends up turning back. Onon ends up caging him. Kokoa snaps out of it and tells Onon to hand her pet bat to her. Onon refuses to listen to her. (More to Come)